Historically, plasticizers have been used in plastisol formulations to reduce the viscosity of the plastisol formed. The resultant plastisol also exhibited excellent viscosity stability. Indoor Air Quality (IAQ) concerns and Volatile Organic Content (VOC) regulations over the past 10 years have greatly increased pressure on volatile compounds in vinyl and other compounds. Plastisol formulators have had to reformulate using more volatile compounds, for example white spirits, or expensive viscosity reducing agents and Rheology modifiers such as Viscobyk 5050. Recent regulation, including the German Institute of Structural Engineering (DIBT), has set forth VOC emission limits guidelines that will further limit the volatile emissions from building products. New compounds are thus needed to make low VOC plastisols that produce low emission polyvinyl chloride (PVC) products such as resilient vinyl flooring, floor tiles, fabric coating, adhesives, vinyl foams, home furnishings, toys and child care articles, gloves, shoes, building and construction, automotive, apparel, recreation, tools, novelties, vinyl wall coverings, etc.